


beginnings

by voksen



Series: WKverse [11]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "road head"</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginnings

They've been a long while on the road - long enough for Schuldig to prop his legs up on the dashboard out of the need to stretch them rather than the need to annoy - and Crawford still shows no signs of wanting to pull over.

At the next road sign, Schuldig lets his head roll over, slowly, and stares at Crawford until he sees that irritated little twitch in his eye, no doubt made worse by the way his feet are still firmly on the dash of the BMW and the way the radio keeps somehow getting turned on while Crawford isn't watching.

"We should've taken the plane," Schuldig says to him, and is reaching out for the radio again when Crawford's hand smacks his away with what is probably an unnecessary amount of force. "Shit." He knows damn well that they'd _told_ Crawford to drive, probably just to piss him off, shake him up, try to get him to make a mistake and show he's not worthy of his own team. It annoys Schuldig to be used like that, but it'd piss him off to be a good boy for Crawford even more, so - lesser of two evils. Fucking Rosenkreuz politics.

"Leave the radio alone," Crawford says after another few minutes, just as Schuldig is thinking about making another pass at it.

Schuldig leans back in his seat, trying to mask his irritation at that, lest Crawford think he's scored a point. "Let's stop," he suggests, and puts his hands up behind his head, lounging as best he can. Crawford's going to say no, of course, he doesn't have to be precognitive to guess that one.

But Crawford doesn't even bother to answer. Piqued, Schuldig looks over and digs up a leer. "I'll make it worth your while."

Close up, he can see the way Crawford's jaw tenses as he grinds his teeth, and it satisfies him, knowing he's held his own.

 

"Well?" Crawford asks after a while, just long enough for Schuldig to have started thinking about something else.

"Well what?" he says, because there's no fucking way he'd really mean it.

Crawford's smirk is like steel, pure arrogance all but radiating off of him. "Make it worth my while," he says, so obviously sure Schuldig was bluffing to irritate him, and well, he might have been right, but Schuldig --

 

Schuldig's never been able to turn down a challenge.


End file.
